When a rotary grinding wheel is utilized to sharpen the teeth of a saw chain, it is important that the grinding wheel be positioned similarly relative to each tooth being sharpened thereby. In this manner, the teeth of the saw chain may be easily sharpened to effect maximum cutting efficiency and speed.
Although various forms of saw chain sharpeners utilizing rotary grinding wheels heretofore have included tooth positioning structure for properly positioning successive teeth to be sharpened for engagement by the associated rotary grinding wheel, in some instances the desired positioning of the grinding wheel relative to the tooth to be sharpened can cause interference between the rotary grinding wheel and the tooth locating structure engaged with the tooth to be sharpened. Accordingly, a need exists for a saw chain grinder tooth locator constructed in a manner whereby interference between an associated rotary grinding wheel and the tooth locator may be avoided.
Examples of known forms of tooth locators including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,811,873, 3,013,448, 3,349,645, 3,877,324 and 4,104,793 as well as my co-pending U.S. application, Ser. No. 043,237, filed May 29, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,673, dated Mar. 10, 1981, for saw mounted saw chain sharpener.